Tus ojos
by Sana-AiKoi
Summary: [Three-shot/Adaptación] Renunciar a la persona que quieres es doloroso, sobre todo si sabes que tu amor nunca será correspondido. Sin embargo, un accidente podría cambiarlo todo, ¿y si se te presentara la oportunidad para estar junto a él mediante mentiras? ¿Cuánto dolor serías capaz de soportar?


**Hola a todooos, vengo de nuevo y a la carga con este Three–shot + Adaptación. Desde hace muchísimo tiempo he tenido la idea de subirlo y ahora que lo he hecho estoy suuuper aliviada.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de Gakuen alice. desgraciadamente; no me pertenecen, propiedad de sensei Higuchi Tachibana.**

 **El one–shot manga tampoco es mío, pero le pongo un altar a su mangaka.**

 **Así que …... DISFRUTEN Y LEAN (Y perdonen las faltas de ortografía)**

 **...**

 _[Siempre y cuando seas feliz, lo demás no importará.]_

–¿Le gustará?

–Claro que sí –asentí– la piedra alice es realmente preciosa. Encaja perfectamente en el anillo.

–Mmm –asintió conforme– seguro que lucirá bien en ella. Además, si no es así le echaré la culpa a la hermana baka –añadió divertido, cerró la cajita que contenía la joya.

–Pero qué cruel eres –fingí estar enfadada, pero terminé riendo ligeramente. Salimos de la pequeña joyería.

–Gracias por ayudarme en esto, Mikan. Tú la conoces mejor que nadie.

–No tienes que darme las gracias –seguimos caminando– Natsume... –detuve mis pasos creando una distancia entre nosotros– confío en que la hagas feliz, po...por siempre ¿si?

–Mm... –volteó su cabeza y asintió con una leve sonrisa.

Nanami era la chica perfecta para él.

Nanami y yo somos hermanas, gemelas para ser precisos, exactamente iguales: voces, alturas... exceptuando por el pequeño lunar en mi hombro que heredé de mi padre y que Nanami no tenía. No obstante, no hay dos fuegos iguales por mucho que se parezcan; si ella brilla y deslumbra con su incandescencia entonces, yo estoy en la penumbra, oculta por el resplandor de la otra. Y por supuesto, el dilema de la elección ya era predecible.

Nanami era la mejor candidata: alegre, espontánea, divertida y un sinfín de cosas buenas.

Realmente sabía que Natsume la elegiría a ella por eso decidí callar estos sentimientos y renunciar a él. Era totalmente consciente de que pasaría esto y aun así... duele.

 **. · . · . · . · . · .**

– _Mikan, Miki, ¿me estás oyendo?_

– _¿Eh? Si si_

 _Este era uno de los días que pasábamos en casa de nuestros padres. Nanami y yo teníamos un departamento independiente cada una, pues necesitábamos un lugar donde residir que quedara más cercano a la universidad de la Academia. Sin embargo, nuestra madre nos había convencido para que nos quedáramos en casa durante las vacaciones de primavera._

– _De verdad Mikan tienes que dejar de ir al planeta Yuupi –me regaño mi madre mientras terminaba de secar los platos tras haberlos lavado– en fin... intenta despistarte menos cuando estés en la calle o será peligroso._

– _Valeee mamá –después de que ella desapareciera por las escaleras, Nanami tiró de mi brazo para que cogiera alguna de las revistas esparcidas por el suelo._

– _¿Crees que este me quede bien? –dijo señalando uno de los vestidos._

– _Mmm no sé... –después de oírme siguió ojeando la revista._

– _Miraaaa –señaló emocionada uno de los diseños– este es perfecto para ti._

– _Bueno... –se trataba de un vestido muy bonito de color rosa coral que caía elegantemente._

– _Deberíamos de ir a esta tienda y conseguirte este vestido –mencionó alegremente– estarás espectacular en la ceremonia._

– _¿De qué estás hablando?_

– _De Natsume, –mi corazón dio un vuelco al oír la mención de su nombre– ¿acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que te dije antes? Natsume y yo hemos intercambiado piedras alice –me confesó muy emocionada mientras me enseñaba el colgante que portaba en su cuello–. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Mikan?_

 _Claro que lo sabía, toda chica anhela el momento en que se intercambiara su piedra alice junto a la de su amado.Y también sabía lo que se escondía entre ese intercambio._

– _Mikiii, voy a casarme con él –dio pequeños saltos sin dejar de sonreír–. Será después de la graduación. Ah... pero papá y mamá aún no saben nada así que shhhhh –con un dedo en los labios me pidió que no dijera nada al respecto._

 _Tampoco era un problema. La voz no me salía, no podía asimilar lo que acababa de oír. ¿ÉL... CA...CASARSE?! Ignoré las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos y la opresión en mi pecho._

– _Re...realmente me alegro por t...ti –intenté por todos los medios que mi voz no fallara sin embargo, no lo logré._

– _Mikan, ¿por qué lloras? ¿qué te pasa? –me preguntó preocupada. Nanami se levantó y me abrazó intentando reconfortarme._

– _Es que no puedo creer que te ca...cases creía que morirías amargada –sollocé buscando cualquier excusa._

– _Oyeeee, eso fue muy cruel y yo preocupándome por ti._

 _Sequé mis lágrimas y sonreí lo mejor que pude._

– _Enhorabuena Nanami._

 _Esa noche después de cenar, me encerré en mi habitación y lloré hasta que las lágrimas me abandonaron por completo. Lloré intentando aliviar ese dolor que sentía, aquel que siempre había sentido desde que supe que Nanami era la destinada para él._

 **· . · . · . · . ·**

Sacudí ligeramente mi cabeza. Recordar no me hacía ningún bien, ya me había decidido por sepultar estos sentimientos, y realmente me alegraba por ellos.

–¿Vas a decirles a mis padres sobre el compromiso? –me obligué a elevar un poco la voz; las obras que habían en la plaza hacían demasiado ruido.

–Sí –contestó emocionado y miró el cielo despejado–. ¿Lo sabías? Mi deseo es proteger a aquellos que quiero, en especial a ella. Es por eso que decidí ser doctor. Quiero proteger a Nanami... a muchas otras personas.

Sentí que la admiración y el orgullo me llenaban. Natsume siempre estaba pendiente de la gente que lo rodeaba. Eres increíble Natsume..., siempre preocupándote de nosotros y de los demás.

–Si eres tú, estoy totalmente segura de que serás un gran marido y doctor. Puedes estar seguro de ello.

–Gracias Mikan.

Un estruendo ensordeció mis oídos.

–¡Cuidado! –se oyó, era la voz de un ciudadano.

Examiné la plaza, ¿qué era lo estaba pasando?

–Mikan –esta vez era la voz de Natsume.

Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo de decir nada, recorrió en menos de tres segundo la distancia entre nosotros y sus manos me empujaron con fuerza lejos del sitio. Caí al suelo mientras lo sentía temblar y una nube de polvo rodeaba el lugar.

–¡Alguien! ¡Llamen a la ambulancia!

–¡Rápido! ¡Está herido!

–¡Una persona ha quedado atrapada!

Las voces me devolvieron a la realidad. Abrí ligeramente los ojos e intenté incorporarme. Solté un quejido, la cara me escocía.

–¿Estás bien? –una mujer me ayudó a sentarme– Gracias a Dios, solo tienes heridas muy leves y superficiales.

Oí barullo detrás de mí, volteé mi vista hacia atrás y lo vi. Vi a Natsume en el suelo y la sangre tiznar el suelo. Unas columnas de acero habían caído sobre el suelo, y una de ellas consiguió herirle.

–¡No mováis nada! Podéis hacerle daño.

–¿¡Aún no ha llegado la ambulancia?!

–...sume... ¡Natsume! –me levanté de un salto y corrí hacia él. Pero los brazos de la mujer me sostuvieron impidiéndome avanzar, las lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro– ¡Natsume! ¡NATSUME! ¡NOOOO! –grité con la visión de su cuerpo ensangrentado y un pequeño paquete a pocos metros de él.

 **. · . · . · . · . · .**

–¡Mikan!

La voz de Nanami me hizo temblar en mi asiento.

–¡Mikan! ¿¡Natsume está bien!? –movió levemente mis hombros– ¡di algo!

–Él... está en reposo, tiene un par de fracturas de hueso. Los médicos dicen que ha sobrevivido.

–Ya veo... Gracias a Dios. ¡Gracias a Dios! –se desplomó en el suelo, pero sus palabras me hicieron reaccionar– No sé qué haría si él hubiera muerto –la frase me produjo escalofríos.

–¿Te duelen las heridas? –me preguntó al ver que no respondía.

–O–ojos –musité– ¡Lo siento mucho Nanami! Por mi culpa...

–Mikan, no te culpes, fue un accidente –intentó abrazarme.

–¡No! –me deshice de su agarre– el doctor dijo que... no será capaz de ver nunca más. ¡Sus ojos... No serán capaces de ver nunca más! –levanté el rostro revelando las lágrimas que no habían podido abandonar mi rostro.

–¡No volverá a ver! –grité.

–Esto no puede ser posible... –dijo Nanami con voz temblorosa– ¿Y qué pasará con nuestra boda? ¿Y qué ocurrirá con su sueño de ser doctor?

' _Mi deseo es proteger a aquellos que quiero, deseo proteger a Nanami... a muchas otras personas"._

El accidente había hecho que las córneas de los ojos de Natsume se dañaran. Y ahora... mis ojos no verían más que la culpa.

 **. · . · . · . · . · .**

Al día siguiente, desvié el camino que me conducía a casa hacia el hospital. El doctor había dicho que Natsume había despertado.

–Natsume... –toqué la puerta de su habitación y permanecí afuera– soy yo... Mikan –no escuché respuesta– ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? –seguí sin oír nada– Natsu...

–Regresa a casa –me interrumpió, su voz más fría de lo usual no fue muy alta pero fui capaz de escucharla perfectamente a través de la puerta–. No quiero verte todavía –se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas volvieron a salir–. No tengo ganas de hablar contigo, lo siento...

¿Por qué no pude ser yo? ¿Por qué le ocurría esto a él justo ahora? Apreté los puños con fuerza y reprimí el impulso de gritar. ¡¿Por qué?! Me deslicé hasta el suelo aún sollozando cuando observé por el rabillo del ojo la figura de mi hermana. Nanami enseguida se dio la vuelta y echó a correr.

–¡Nanami! –la cogí del brazo en cuanto la alcancé– ¿por qué te das la vuelta después de haber venido hasta aquí? Ve a ver a Nat...

–¡No puedo! –sentenció afligida– ¡No tengo el valor para verle!

–¿Qué estás dicien...?

–Lo siento pero, ¿puedes devolverle esto por mi? –alzó los manos con un paquetito entre ellas.

Reconocí el adorno de la caja, supe lo que contenía sin que me lo dijera. ¿Nanami, tú realmente...?

–Sé que esto es lo peor que le puedo hacer a Natsume, algo tan cruel y cobarde... pero por más que me odie por hacer esto, no... ¡no tengo la confianza para vivir con él! ¡No soy capaz de hacerlo! –declaró con la voz afligida– ¡Critícame Mikan! ¡Critícame, soy de lo peor...!

Cayó de rodillas con las manos cubriendo su cara. Podía entenderla, Nanami estaba aterrada. Mi instinto fraternal se encendió y me agaché a su altura y la rodeé con los brazos. Sentí sus sollozos sobre mi hombro y acaricié su espalda intentando confortarla. Ella no tenía la culpa. Ninguno de ellos tenía la culpa. En mi cabeza volvió a retumbar: «¿Por qué no fui yo?»

 **·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·**

Como iba siendo una costumbre, volví de nuevo al hospital y caminé hacia la habitación de Natsume. Llamé a la puerta, y al no escuchar respuesta, me arriesgué a entrar. Cerré la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido; Natsume estaba dormido, su semblante reflejaba placidez y una despreocupación que hacía parecer como si no hubiera ocurrido nada en los días anteriores.

Avancé varios pasos hacia la cama.

–Nat... Natsume –sujeté la sabana con fuerza–, lo siento.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en el borde de mis ojos, no pude retenerlas y las dejé fluir sobre mi rostro. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

–Lo sient...

–¿...nami? ¿Nanami? –su voz sonaba pastosa– ¿Eres tú, Nanami...?

–Ah... –no pude hablar, el miedo me llenó por completo e instintivamente, retrocedí varios pasos atrás.

–¿Eres tú verdad? Tenía muchas ganas de verte –se incorporó de la cama quejándose un poco. Estando sentado, alzó los brazos como si quisiera tocar o palpar algo.

–Nanami...

Seguí en mi sitio sin pronunciar palabra, viendo cómo Natsume levantaba las manos por su alrededor intentando encontrar algo.

–Estás ahí, ¿verdad? ¿Nanami? –escuché como su voz flaqueaba.

Ninguna palabra salió de mis labios. No obstante, de sus ojos, que parecían estar vacíos, asomaron gotas que no tardaron en caer. Unas lágrimas que reflejaban la impotencia y soledad que lo anegaban.

– ¿Ha sido un sueño otra vez...? –su cuerpo se agitó por el plañido.

Mordí mis labios con fuerza. ¿Cuánto daño más iba a causarle? Había alejado tantas cosas de él.

–Si hubiera sabido que iba a ser así... desearía haber muerto aquel día.

Sus palabras me hicieron reaccionar.

–¡Estoy aquí! Estoy justamente aquí...No es un sueño –pronuncié, sin estar segura de si sonaba lo bastante firme–. ¡No es un sueño...!

Así que por favor, no llores y no vuelvas a decir que desearías haber muerto.

–¿Estás ahí Nanami..? –su mano agarró la mía con firmeza, a pesar de estar temblando– Esto es realmente patético, juré que te protegería pero me asusta esta oscuridad –tiró con fuerza y mi cuerpo colisionó con el suyo, abrazándome–. Tengo miedo. Nanami.

–A mí también me asusta –temblé–, no sabía que fuera tan débil. No tienes que preocuparte de nada, todo irá bien.

 _«Porque yo siempre estaré a tu lado»._

 **. · . · . · . · . · .**

La habitación se llenó del sonido de unas tijeras. Contemplé mi reflejo en el espejo. Me veía exactamente igual que ella con su ropa y pelo. Saqué del cajón de la mesa una cajita, la abrí y cogí con cuidado la joya de su interior. Varias lágrimas acariciaron la piedra alice. A mí no me correspondía llevar el anillo, pero ya me lo había propuesto y no quería dar marcha atrás.

Solo por esta vez, le mentiré...

* * *

 **Bueno esta es la primera parte del Three-shot, es un poco triste... pero espero que haya llegado a vuestros kokoros XD.**

 **Ojalá os haya gustado.**

 **Muakisses**


End file.
